Walking on Eggshells
by leafsfan
Summary: There's a new project from Manticore on Max's trail... Sorry about the delay, chapter 8 is now up. Only one more chapter left, I promise.
1. Chapter One

Walking on Eggshells

Logan grunted as he struggled to pull himself up. His legs had decided to be stubborn and give way just as he felt him an Max were finally beginning to get somewhere in their relationship. **Why is this so hard? I must have built at least some muscle up in my arms by pushing that chair!** He grabbed the side of the table and struggled again, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Max stopped, her hand on the door. She sighed and turned back towards the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway when she saw Logan pulling himself up to the table. She didn't understand. **I thought his legs were getting better.** She watched him for a few more moments, his arms shaking from the weight and his face strained. "Logan?"

He jumped, making his arms give out and he fell to the ground. He looked up at her, surprised. "Max, what are you doing here? I thought you left."

She walked over and knelt beside him. "I was going to, and then I realized that I would never get a meal as good as Logan Cale's anywhere in this city." She smiled and he propped himself up on his elbows. Her smile disappeared. "Why didn't you tell me your legs weren't healing as well as you said?"

He looked down. "I'm fine, Max." He looked back up at her. "Besides, what do you care? I'm just your meal ticket."

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Right. That's why I'm here right now, sitting beside you, offering my arm to help you up. God, Logan, you are absolutely right!" She huffed. She then started to stand, but Logan stopped her by catching her arm.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid. I knew everything would change when I got out of that chair and I wasn't sure what would happen if I had to rely on it again." He lifted one corner of his mouth in a half-smile and she felt warm inside.

She was about to reply 'whatever' when she realized this was a touchy subject and she couldn't just shrug it off. "You could have told me." She reached her hand out to touch his cheek. "You didn't have to be afraid."

He cleared his throat nervously. "I know. Sorry." She shrugged, then put her arms under his armpits and lifted him up. "M-Max. What…what are you doing?" He felt his cheeks heat up at the contact.

She pulled back a little and looked into his blue eyes, almost losing herself in their depths. "I'm helping you up. You don't want to continue this conversation sitting on the floor, do you?" She lifted him up onto the table and rested her hands on his thighs. "So, are you going to whip up another culinary miracle or what?" She grinned.

He hesitated, not sure whether his legs would hold him up yet. "I…I don't think I can support myself yet." He brought his gaze back to hers and they stared at each other. Logan became aware of the hands resting on his upper thighs and he looked down at them, causing Max to shift them nervously. She moved her feet a little and their faces became so close, she could feel his breath as he exhaled. Logan finally became impatient with the closeness and leaned into her. Their lips met and Max moved her hands from his thighs to his neck, playing with the short strands of hair at the base of his neck. Logan moved his arms to encircle her waist, pulling her closer. They became increasingly passionate, pulling away for breath before returning to their embrace.

"Logan? I'm back!" Bling called from the hallway. Max and Logan jerked apart, not ready to confront others with their current situation. Bling walked into the kitchen and observed the two. "Did I interrupt something?"

Logan shrugged and shook his head while Max picked up the dinner leftovers and put them in the microwave. "Ready for dinner now, Logan?" She pressed a few buttons and the food began to warm up.

He turned and nodded. Pulling himself off the table, he tested his legs. They seemed stable enough to get him over to the cupboard to pick up some cutlery and plates. He and Max caught each others eye and Max gave him a half-smile. Bling noticed it, but decided not to comment. 

"Do you guys need some help?" Bling asked as he saw Logan grab his cane quickly and set the plates and cutlery down on the table.

"Nope, we're fine." Max smiled, hoping he would go somewhere else. "Are you hungry?" **Say no, say no!**

"Yeah, thanks." Bling joined Logan at the table, until Logan got back up to go into the kitchen. "I'd better go help Max." He joined her in the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "Need some help?"

She glanced up at him. "No, it's okay." She lowered her voice. "Is there some way we can get Bling to leave? I don't want to be rude, but can we just feed him and then make him go?"

He grinned and reached out to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. "I'll just tell him I need some rest." She smiled and they took the warmed food to the table. 

"Dinner is served." They dug into the food, Logan sitting beside Bling and Max across from him. She slid a foot across the floor and rubbed it against Logans. His gaze jerked up to hers and he grinned, reciprocating. They continued to tease each other when Bling put down his napkin.

"That was great, but I have to get going." He stood up and walked out the door. "Don't stay up too late children!" He said in a mocking tone.

"Sure, mom!" Logan quipped back before hearing Bling close the door. He turned back to Max. "So, about before…"

Max bit her lower lip. "Yeah, about that…I think…" **God, what do I think? Was it a mistake? Do I really want to screw up the best relationship I've ever had with a guy? I know I care for him as more than a friend, but does he care for me the same way?** "It's getting late. I'm going to check on Zach's contact number and then pack it in. Call me if you're having any more trouble." She resisted leaning over and kissing him. Instead, she got up from the table and went to the door, pausing to say goodbye. She turned around, but was faced by his chest. "Dammit! Don't sneak up like that! I didn't even hear you!"

Logan stood in front of her and smiled. **She refuses to admit that she was scared. If she gets scared so easily, why did she stay in Seattle? Her friends? Her job? To help the downtrodden life of the people? For me? I care for her so much. What's holding us back?** He quickly took her hand and shook it. "See you later, then."

Max's face fell in disappointment. "Yeah, later." She murmured before she left.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I'm putting the disclaimer here because I forgot to put it on the first chapter. **Whoops!** I don't own any Dark Angel characters or the show. This story is purely made up for my own enjoyment and if any of this comes true…well…the writer's are looking at this story and I would be extremely happy.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who replied. I don't think the reviews will really have an effect on me because I'll write it even if no one reviews it! But thanks to everyone who has reviewed it.

Walking on Eggshells

Part 2

  
Max stomped into her apartment and flopped down onto a chair in the living room.

Original Cindy's voice came drifting out her bedroom. "That you, Max?"

"Yeah." Max quickly got up and went to the doorway of Cindy's bedroom. "Want to go to Crash tonight? I feel like getting majorly shit-faced."

Cindy turned mid-Yoga position and stared at Max. "What's wrong, boo?" Max knew that there was no reason to explain that nothing was wrong because Cindy already had her assumptions. Cindy grinned and tilted her head. "What up with you and Roller boy?"

Max rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen. **God, even my friends are on my case. **She grabbed a glass of water out of the refrigerator. "Are you going to come to Crash tonight or not?"

Cindy came out of her bedroom and sat on the counter. "Sure. What about Sketchy and Herbal?"

Max shrugged. "I dunno. I just feel like getting drunk. Let's go." She grabbed Cindy's hand and they left the apartment.

Two hours later, Cindy was sitting with her head in her hands and watching Max down another bottle of beer. "What's your dealio?"

Max looked at her through heavy eyelids. "Whaddaya mean?" She slurred her words heavily.

"I mean that you've had a total of three whole pitchers of beer…by yourself! Whatch you trying to erase from your mind?" Cindy took Max's now empty glass and gave her a stern look.

"I…am just fine!" Max looked over at the bar and spotted Sketchy and Herbal. "Guys! Hey!" She stood up and waved, but stumbled. They made their way over to their table and sat down next to the girls.

"Max, what is with you?" Sketchy asked with a concerned look, before laughing when Max stuck her tongue out. "She's drunk, isn't she?"

"Piss drunk." Cindy nodded. "I think I'd better take my home-girl home." She took Max's arm and lifted her out of her seat.

"Hey! I don't want to go home! I want…" Max trailed off and tripped over her chair.

"What? Where do you want to go?" Cindy helped her out the door. A smile played on her lips. "You want to go to Roller Boy's?"

Max pouted. "He's not Roller Boy anymore!" She wailed. Cindy sat her down on her bike, then kneeled down beside her. "He's up walking on his own two feet and now he doesn't need me anymore!" The stricken look on her face was replaced with surprise. "Uh, I don't feel so good…"

Cindy put her on the front of the bike and sat down behind her, starting the bike and they headed to Logan's.

There was a loud knocking on the door and Bling got up to get it. He pulled open the door and jumped backwards as Cindy burst into the apartment and plopped Max down on the couch. "What happened?" Bling came to the side of the couch and Cindy turned to face him.

"Is Roller Boy here or not? cause I gotta get home and catch some z's before reporting to Sergeant Screwball at work." Cindy began to walk to the door when Bling stopped her.

"Uh, no. He's not at home, but I guess I can wait with her until he gets back." He looked back at Max, who had passed out on the couch. "She's drunk, isn't she?"

Cindy gave him a look which told him that she was. "Thanks, boo. If I was into guys, you'd definitely be my type!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bling closed the door after her.

Logan returned to the apartment much later and walked into the living room. He felt his heart stop when he saw Max lying on his couch. **Oh god. What happened?** He knelt down beside her and felt for a pulse. **Oh thank the Lord, she's not dead.** He breathed a sigh of relief and stroked her forehead.

"She passed out on the couch when you were out taking a walk." Logan whipped around and saw Bling sitting in a chair opposite him and looking like he didn't get much sleep. "She seemed upset about something and she kept mumbling something about 'Roller Boy'. I'm guessing that's her little nickname for you." Bling got up and patted Logan on the shoulder. "I'm getting tired. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out of the living room and out of the apartment.

Logan turned back to Max and saw her eyes were open. "Hey…"

"Hey."

"You okay?" She nodded weakly, but a look spread across her face and she shook her head. "Don't throw up on me!" He grinned and she frowned. He picked her up off the couch and took her into the bathroom.

Max woke up hours later feeling a bit better, but having a pounding headache. She opened her eyes and winced as the pounding in her head worsened. She noticed she was lying in Logan's bed and wondered where he was. Then she saw him sleeping in a chair beside the bed. She smiled, touched that he cared enough to stay by her side. **'Cause he obviously doesn't care enough to take our relationship to the next level.** She stepped out of the bed and went into the washroom.

Logan woke up to the sound of the shower running. He turned to see the bed was empty and he decided to get up and make some breakfast. He turned and smiled when Max walked into the kitchen. "Feeling any better?"

"A bit. My head hurts like a bitch." She sat down at the table and looked up at him. "Thank you, though." She sipped the cup of coffee he put in front of her.

"It was no problem." He smiled.

****

God, I hate how he does that. He waves it off like it was nothing, and then gives me this smile that makes me melt. Max sighed, frustrated. "I have to go to work. Normal's going to kill me."

"After you saved his ass from those art thieves? I don't think so." Logan sat down next to her and gave her a half-smile.

Max got up from the table and went to the door. "I'll see you later." She said as he got up from the table to let her out. "Besides, it was you who saved him."

"And which one of us is the genetically enhanced killing machine?"

She smiled and walked out the door.

"Hey, Boo. How was your night at Logan's?" Cindy raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Believe me, nothing happened." Max went to her locker and put on a pair of running shoes.

"But you wanted something to happen, didn't you? Girl, I can tell when two people have got the hots for each other and you and your man are burning up! You have got to do something about your sitch." Cindy nodded to herself as Max tilted her head, unbelieving.

"Max! Get a move on, there's a package here for 567 Hunts Street. Move it!" Normal's voice echoed from behind the desk.

"You're delusional, Cindy." Max jumped up and grabbed the package before heading out the door with her bike.

Logan sat in his computer room, researching Manticore. It seemed that they had other projects on tap other than the X5 group. He managed to gain access to most of the restricted documents that told of a project called "Zoomorph 8 Group". He was scanning through the material when he heard a knock on the door. "It's open, Bling."

A few minutes later, a hand came down on his shoulder and a voice hissed in his ear. "Where is she?"

Logan turned around and saw Zack looming over him. "What the hell? I thought you had gotten yourself out of Seattle?"

"I realized that Max was in danger and I knew I couldn't sit by and watch her get taken by Lydecker, so I came back to get her." Zack narrowed his eyes at Logan.

"Don't you think that's her decision? You can't just come here and take her away. One of her friends knows about her. If Lydecker found out she knew, she could be killed. Don't you think Max wants to prevent that from happening?"

Zack paced, getting more frustrated by the minute. "Where is she? I have to convince her that staying here isn't safe."

"That's her decision!" Logan stood up and faced Zack.

Zack pushed Logan accusingly. "You're just saying that to convince yourself that she's staying because of you! Face it, man. She's staying because she feels sorry for you. You were in a wheelchair. She'll see now that there's no reason for her to stay and come with me because we were meant to be together."

Logan passed him and opened the apartment door. "Get out."

"But I just got here." Max said as she walked into his apartment. She then saw Zack and stopped. "What are you doing here?"

"You have to get out of Seattle." Zack walked up to her and took her hand. She yanked it out of his grasp.

"Zack, I told you that I couldn't. There are too many people who need me here."

Zack pointed at Logan. "He doesn't need you any more. He can walk. He couldn't care for you like I do. Get out of Seattle and come with me!"

Max looked from Zack to Logan. **Oh god, what do I do?**

Heh heh, I thought I would leave you in suspense!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, but there's still time, right?

Walking on Eggshells

****

Part 3

Max looked from Logan to Zack and back to Logan. She knew that this decision, her decision, would affect everything that happened from here on in. As she looked from one man to the other, she took in their appearances and their influence on her life. On one side there was Zack, her sibling who knew everything about her and her past. She noticed he had shaven his beard stubble and had the usual stern look on his face that reminded her of the days at Manticore. On the other side was Logan. He was practically her knight in shining armour. Not only did he know about her past, but he accepted it and they had moved closer than Max had ever been with a man. She watched his cerulean blue eyes dart from her to Zack. She remembered the first time they had met and how they had looked at each other, more like sizing each other up. Her gaze met Logan's and they stared at each other for a few moments.

Zack noticed this and felt jealous. "Max! Come on, we have to go!" He grabbed her arm again and pulled her towards the door. When he saw Max was still gazing at Logan, he let go and yelled at her. "Max! Snap out of it! We need to get out of here! Hurry up and we'll go to your apartment to get your stuff."

Max looked back at Zack with a pleading look on her face. "Zack…I…" She broke off.

Zack pulled on her hand even more and they were almost at the door.

"Don't pressure her, Zack. Let her think. She'll have a lot of things and people to leave if she goes with you." Logan spoke softly as he went back into his computer room. Max smiled and bit her lip. 

Zack glanced at her, feeling the jealousy burn once again. He stormed into Logan's computer room and pointed accusingly at him. "You think she'll stay? You think she'll stay just because of you! God, you really are an egotistical bastard. Don't you see that she doesn't care about you! She cares about me! She'll always care about me. The only reason she came back was because of the others. She wanted to know where the others were."

"Is that why you came back the first time?" Logan raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You're damn right. I'm responsible for them. I'm responsible for Max, which is why she has to come with me now. If she doesn't, she could get caught by Lydecker and taken back to Manticore. Do you want that to happen? Knowing you, you probably would."

Max shot out an arm and grabbed Zack. "Don't speak to him like that. Do you know how many times he's saved my life?"

Logan smiled at her. "Just paying you back for the times you've saved mine." Max smiled back at him.

Zack narrowed his eyes. "Max, you're coming with me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door again.

Max ripped her arm out of his grasp. "Don't tell me what to do. You're not my C.O. Zack. I…Logan's right. I need time to think." She saw Zack glance over her shoulder and glare at Logan. She turned around and stared into the eyes she had come to know so well. **Do I really want to give him up? Zack doesn't care for me the way I know Logan does. But what if Logan could be used by Lydecker to get to me?** Max abandoned that thought. **He wouldn't do that. I trusted him when I first met him and I trust him now.** She sighed. "I…I'm going to go home."

Zack stepped forward. "I'll take you."

Max glared at him. "Leave me alone, Zack. Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be looking for the others?"

Logan stood up and picked something up from his desk. "You guys are out after curfew. Take these sector passes so you can get home safely. I don't want to have to bail you out of jail." He grinned, then handed them the cards. Max gave him a half-smile and held his gaze. Zack set his jaw and cleared his throat. Logan looked down. "You'd better be going." He went to the door and opened it. As Zack was passing through, he said, "Don't pressure her, Zack. Just give her some time." Zack grumbled, then walked through the door.

Max was about to go through when she grabbed the doorframe and stopped herself. She took a few steps back and faced Logan. "Thank you, Logan. For…everything. Thank you for understanding that I need time…"

"MAX!" Zack yelled from the hallway.

Logan leaned out the door. "Hey, I do have neighbours who have jobs to get to tomorrow morning."

Max tried to hide her smile. Logan looked back at her. "Not everyone in my building is an undercover cyber-journalist trying to help humanity with a beautiful superhuman by his side." He smiled and she grinned back.

"Logan, I…I'm not quite sure what to do about this situation, but I promise you, if I do go with Zack…and that's a pretty big "if", then I promise you that I will come and say goodbye before we leave." He noticed the sad expression on her face that she was trying to hide and he nodded.

Max gulped, then walked out the door. Logan closed it behind them and leaned against it. **What am I going to do if I lose her?** He sighed and walked towards the kitchen, stumbling over something in the doorway. "Ah, what the hell?" He looked down and saw a black cat sitting in the hallway. He picked it up and patted it, causing it to start purring. "Hey, you're a handsome beast. What are you doing here?" He stopped and shook his head. "Now I know I'm going crazy because I'm talking to a cat." He carried it to his door and put it down. Opening the door, he said, "Sorry cat. But you can't stay here. You probably belong to someone." As if it could hear him, the cat ran out the door. Logan closed it again and decided the only thing he could do was wait for Max's decision.

Max opened the door to her and Cindy's apartment and sat down on the couch. Zack closed the door and sat down beside her. She put her head in her hands and went over the conversation from Logan's apartment. Zack put an arm around her and kissed her forehead. She shoved him off her and got off the couch, walking to her room. "I'm tired."

"You're right. Let's go to bed." Zack got up and stretched, following her to her room. She shut the door in his face.

"You're sleeping on the couch." She yelled from the other side of the door. She flopped down on her bed and tried to think about plausible reasons to go with Zack. **He'll treat me better than Logan? Nope, there's no contest there. Logan's treated me way better than Zack ever would. It's more dangerous if I stay? That's pretty plausible, but I've already been captured by Lydecker and I've managed to get away. Plus, what would happen if Logan was kidnapped so Lydecker could get to me? I don't think I could stand it if Logan was killed on my account.** She picked up a piece of paper that was sticking out of her purse. She read it over and smiled. It was Logan's speech from his cousin's wedding. As she read through it again, she felt that the words were related more to her and Logan's relationship than the relationship between the couple that had gotten married. She sighed and put the paper back into her purse, slipping the words in the back of her mind. When she could stand it no longer, she let her eyelids droop and she fell asleep.

She woke up and glanced at the clock. It read just past five. She got up and pulled some clothes on, being careful not to wake Zack on her way out the door. **I have to do this. He'll understand…**


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any of the characters...blah blah blah

Walking on Eggshells

****

Part 4

Logan's eyes snapped open when he heard a noise in the living room. He got out of bed and slowly peeked around the doorframe. He saw an outline of a young woman and he sighed. "God, Max. You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here so late?"

She turned around and the light hit her face. "I'm not Max and I'm here to get you."

Logan bolted to the phone, but the woman was too quick. Her hand shot out and snapped up the telephone before crushing it in her hand. He stared at her with wide eyes before she looked him up and down.

"Damn, he didn't tell me you looked this good." She circled him like a vulture. "Too bad we might have to kill you."

"Who are you?"

She grinned and waved a finger in his face. "You don't want to know." She traced a finger down his face and he narrowed his eyes. "What we want to know is where the girl is." She grabbed his face roughly and stared into his eyes. "Where is she? I don't want to kill you, but I will if it will flush her out."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Logan saw her face change and he looked away.

"Okay, I have no choice then." She raised her arm and knocked him out with a blow to the back of his head.

Max twisted the doorknob on Logan's door and was extremely surprised that it opened. She stuck her head around the edge of the door and stepped inside the apartment. "Logan? You home?"

She heard a small shuffle in the kitchen and tiptoed to the wall. She peered around the corner and gasped. A woman with short blond hair was standing over a seemingly unconscious Logan, talking to someone on a cellphone. Max stepped into view and cleared her throat. The blond jumped and dropped her cellphone. She saw Max and smiled vindictively.

"Ah ha. I figured you would come."

"What the hell are you doing here? Who are you and what did you do to him?" Max stepped past the woman and kneeled beside Logan.

"My name is J.C. and I only knocked him out. I was going to use him to get to you, but it seems I don't need to do that anymore." She took a pair of handcuffs from her pocket and walked towards Max.

Max stood up and faced her. "What do you think you're doing?" J.C. kept walking towards her and Max kicked the cuffs out of her hands. J.C. tried a left hook, but Max blocked it and gave the blond a few uppercuts. J.C. tried to kick Max, but she punched J.C. in the face, dropping her to the ground. Max looked down at the woman, who was holding her nose. "Get out of here and never come back."

J.C. scrambled up and ran out of the apartment. Max looked down at Logan, who was still unconscious. She knelt down beside him and stroked his cheek. "Logan, wake up…" She traced his lips and she saw him smile. "Logan…wake up!" She whispered urgently.

His eyes fluttered open and she sighed. "Thank god. You're okay." He tried to sit up, but a pain went shooting through his skull.

"Ow." He winced and touched the back of his head. He looked up at her and smiled. "You probably saved my life."

Max shrugged. "It was nothing." She held the back of his head and gently helped him to his feet. "You okay?"

He nodded slowly before his eyelids started to droop. 

"Logan…Logan!" She nudged the side of his head and he murmured something unintelligible. "Logan, wake up." She tapped his cheek. "Logan! Don't fall asleep!"

He slowly opened his eyes and she smiled. "Hey…" He stretched out the word, not breaking eye contact. "Why did you come back?"

"I…I was thinking about the conversation from last night." Max gulped as she realized how close they were. She became conscious of his body pressed up against hers.

He pursed his lips and nodded. "I don't want to pressure you, Max. I know that we have something more than friendship here even though neither of us wants to admit it. But I know that your siblings are important to you." He groaned as he felt the back of his head again. "I'm going to have a goose-egg on my skull tomorrow."

Max led him to the couch and they sat down together. "I came here to tell you that I'm staying here."

Logan's gaze whipped up to meet hers. "What? Why?"

"There are a lot of people who need me here and I know our relationship is complicated, which is why I want to work on it. Figure out what this could be, where it's going." Max ran the back of her hand along his cheek.

He grinned, then looked confused. "What about Zack?"

Max shrugged. "He'll say something about putting myself in danger, but he'll probably just slip away into the darkness." She ran her fingers through his hair, spiking it up. "I think he was jealous of you. I saw the way you guys looked at each other. I'm not oblivious, you know. He knew we had more than friendship going on, but he didn't want it to develop because he felt that we were "meant to be together". What a load of crap."

Logan grinned widely. "If you picked up on all that, why didn't you pick up on my feelings for you?"

Max raised her eyebrows. "Well, I was too busy trying to figure out my feelings for you."

Logan pulled her into his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You really did save my life just now. I owe you for that one."

She looked up at him. "Oh, I'm sure we can find some way for you to repay me." She tilted her head up to him and he took the hint. He leaned in and kissed her, running his hands down her back. She sighed into his mouth, her hands clutching his shirt. He pulled away after a few moments, resting his forehead on hers.

"I wasn't sure what I would have done if I had lost you… especially to someone like Zack." He played with a curl of her hair.

She pulled away and grinned. "Were you jealous of him?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Me? Jealous of a guy who breaks into my apartment and starts yelling about how much you and him are meant to be together? Of course not!" He grinned. Max quickly broke eye contact and looked down. "Max, what is it?"

"I used to believe that I was in love with him. He basically brain-washed me into thinking we were going to end up together and we were all going to be safe."

"What convinced you otherwise?"

She finally looked up at him. "You. Zack is completely different from you in so many ways. The day that we first met made me realize that what I had been feeling for Zack wasn't love… it was fear. I had been afraid of being independent and having someone who loved me made me feel… I dunno, accepted, I guess."

"How did I cause you to change your mind? We didn't do anything the first time we met." Logan gave her a confused look.

"You did more than you think." She smiled, recalling their encounter in front of the mirror. "In front of the mirror… when we were just inches apart… I remember feeling scared because of what happened when you touched me. You made me feel like Zack never did. I fell for you the second I saw you… I was just fighting it until now."

Logan grinned, then pushed Max off his lap and got up. "I need to stretch… and sleep." He touched the back of his head and winced. "Ahh, I forgot about that."

Max got up and put her arm around his waist. "Well, come on, let's get you into bed so you can sleep." She smiled mischievously and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep after what just happened." He led her into the bedroom and closed the door.

~Zack's POV~

I watched as the two of them kissed on the couch. It made me sick. Max wasn't careful enough when she left the apartment. Suddenly, I saw him get up from the couch and they both went into the bedroom. It was enough to make my blood boil, I can tell you that much. I could have gone in there and kicked his ass, but it would have made Max angry.

I turned to look away when movement caught my eye. It was a girl about my age with short blond hair coming up the fire escape. I prepared myself for a fight. She stopped when she saw me sitting by the window.

"Who are you?" I snarled.

"Listen, I know you want the girl… so do I. The only problem is that we want her for different reasons. We're going to have to make a compromise." She kneeled beside me and peered in. "Where did they go?"

"Into the bedroom." I almost threw up at the idea. "What kind of compromise?"

"I'll let you have the girl if… let's say… I get to have the guy." She smiled at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Why would you want him?"

"We believe he's withholding valuable information about my boss's work. He's also cute." She glanced at me before taking something out of her belt. Before I could stop her, she had carved a circle in the glass large enough for her to climb through. "I'll go in and grab him, then you can get the girl. Deal?" She held out her hand.

I thought for a moment. Not only would this rid me of Logan, but it would give me Max. I shook her hand. "Deal." 

She climbed through the hole and ran quietly over to the bedroom doorway.

Logan brushed a hair out of Max's eyes before leaning down to kiss her forehead. She had fallen asleep in his arms after they decided to wait to consummate their relationship. "I love you Max." He whispered softly before there was a small noise at the door. Logan glanced up just in time to see the door open and the girl from earlier that morning step into the room.

"Well, isn't this cozy. You're breaking my heart." She exclaimed before grabbing Logan's legs and pulling him out the door.

"Get the hell away from me!" He yelled as she pulled him towards the window. He noticed a hole cut into the glass and saw Zack sitting on the other side. "What the hell?" then it dawned on him. The girl pushed him through the window and he narrowed his eyes at Zack. "Did you cut a deal with her so you could get Max?" Zack didn't say anything. "Did you, you bastard?" Still nothing. "ANSWER ME GODDAMIT! Did you cut a deal with this psychopath?" He screamed at Zack for an answer.

Zack turned and looked at him coldly. "Yes, I did."

Logan started to lunge at him, but was cut off by another blow to his head that knocked him out. She pulled him towards the fire escape and turned to Zack. "She's all yours, sport." Then she went down the fire escape and disappeared into the night.

Max woke up a few hours later and forgot where she was. She sat straight up and panicked until she remembered she was at Logan's. She lay back down and sighed, smiling. She closed her eyes and reached out for him. Her outstretched hand encountered a shoulder and she pulled him towards her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. She took a deep breath and froze. This wasn't Logan. She quickly pushed the person away and turned on the light beside the bed. "Zack?"

He stretched and pulled her towards him. "Hey Max. How'd you sleep?"

"What the… Where's Logan?" She pushed him away again and looked at him. "Zack… where is Logan?"

Zack shrugged, then took both sides of her face in his hands and kissed her. She struggled against him, but he was too strong. He finally pulled away and she slapped him. "Get the hell away from me!" She yelled and jumped out of the bed. "Zack, I'm only going to ask this one more time… where is Logan?"

"Why should I care?" She gave him a stern look and he sighed. "Some chick took him."

Max rolled her eyes. "What chick?"

"I dunno. Some chick. She said that she really wanted you, but she would take him because he knew some stuff about her boss. All I know about her is that she had blond hair."

"Oh shit. Not **that** bitch again." Max ran a hand through her hair. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "I think she's from Manticore." She felt tears build up inside her and decided to let them fall.

"Manticore huh? But I thought we were the only projects going on in that place." Zack replied. "Max?" He heard sniffling and saw her shoulders shake. He got up and kneeled in front of her. "What's the matter?"

She looked at him through watery eyes. "I… was right here… and she took him…I could have stopped her…" She said through sniffs and sobs. Then she wiped her eyes. "Why am I even telling you this? You don't care about him… you never have." She got up and went into the bathroom to wipe her face. "I have to get him back, Zack. I have to." She turned around to face him. "He means absolutely everything to me… I can't lose that."

Zack sighed. "Okay. I'll help you find him. If you think he's at Manticore, then we're going to have to break in there and get him. But I think the first thing we should do is check his computer. He's always looking up crazy shit on Manticore, he might have saved some stuff." He walked into the computer room and flicked Logan's computer on.

Logan woke up with a groan. He opened his eyes and then winced with the bright light of day.

"Hello Sleepyhead." A voice said from beside him. He looked over and saw the girl who broke into his apartment.

"Who are you?"

She got up and Logan noticed he was sitting in a chair with his hands cuffed behind his back. He looked around and saw they were in a warehouse, most likely abandoned after the Pulse. The girl sat down on his lap and he frowned.

"My name's J.C. It stands for Jungle Creature." She put an arm around his neck and crossed her legs over top of his. "You see… I can change my shape. As you already know, because you've been peeking into Manticore files, I'm part of a group called the "Zoomorph 8 Group." We can change our form into any one of the animal kingdom. It took a while and there was 7 other groups that failed before we succeeded." She turned her head and looked at him. "You tripped over a black cat the other night… that was my sibling Paws."

"They're coming up short in the name department these days at Manticore." Logan said through gritted teeth. He wasn't comfortable with her sitting on his lap, but he knew his life was at stake, so he stayed quiet.

J.C. laughed, then switched her position on his lap so that she was straddling him. "You sure are sexy. I'd hate to see you get killed." She leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips. He set his jaw and resisted the urge to gag. She pulled away and got up. "Sit tight, my sexy little friend. My boss will be by shortly."

****

Oh shit, I'm screwed. Logan thought as he stared at the rusted door in front of him. He knew what Lydecker was capable of.

Max widened her eyes when she read through the file. "God, Manticore is wacked." She paced back and forth in the computer room. "Okay, the bitch probablyt hasn't taken him to Manticore yet. She'll probably want to interrogate him first in some place remote." It dawned on her. "Zack... what about that building we interrogated Lydecker in when we wanted to get Brynn?"

Zack widened his eyes and they both ran out the door.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters from Dark Angel

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters from Dark Angel. I **do**, on the other hand, take responsibility for creating J.C, Paws and any other Zoomorph 8 subjects that I decide to put into this wacked story. So, don't sue me… I don't have any money.

A.N: Thanks everyone for the replies. Sorry it's been so long since an update, but I've been busy and trying to think of a good way to continue this without getting people pissed at me! (like, for instance, trying **not** to kill Zack because he is an insensitive male bimbo)

****

Walking on Eggshells

Part 5

Logan's head slowly nodded towards his chest. He suddenly snapped back up and blinked to clear his vision. **Oh god, how long have I been asleep?** He glanced around and noticed that J.C. was nowhere in sight.** Where the hell did she go? Maybe I can get out of here…** He moved his ankle away from the chair, only to find it was duct-taped to the chair leg. **Aw, shit.** He sighed, frustrated.

His thoughts started drifting to Max. He knew Zack would try to convince her to get out of the country quickly, and, now that he was gone, the voice of reason had disappeared. He tried not to think about what Zack may have tried to do with Max after J.C. had taken him away.

A noise at the opposite side of the warehouse caught his attention. A large mountain lion stepped into the warehouse and Logan tensed up. His breathing quickened when the mountain lion sauntered towards him. Then a thought hit him. **Hey, wait a sec… There aren't any mountain lions in Seattle!** When he glanced back at the cougar, it had disappeared and J.C. had taken it's place.

"I hate to inform you, but the cougar isn't a jungle creature, as you are so aptly named, and there aren't any in Seattle, so don't you feel a little out of place?" Logan said dryly.

J.C. shook her head, laughing. "Ah, the expression on your face was priceless. I got some food for you, but since you're in an argumentative mood, I don't think I'll give you any." She sat down in a chair and pulled open the plastic bag that Logan had failed to notice earlier. "Mm, a yummy turkey sandwich… a carton of chocolate milk… and… my personal favourite… a bag of M & M's."

"Do all Manticore experiments have a sweet tooth?" Logan said, thinking of Max's love for chocolate.

J.C. just bit into a half of the turkey sandwich and Logan gulped. He hadn't eaten since the previous day, and even then it was only a small bowl of soup. J.C. stood up and walked over to him, still holding the half of the turkey sandwich. She dangled it in front of his face.

"You want the other half?" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"What's the catch?" Logan asked, knowing she wouldn't give up food without getting something in return.

"Tell me where you found the girl."

Max and Zack crept up to the door of the warehouse.

"On three." Zack whispered. "One… two… three!"

They both kicked on the door and it flew open to bang on the wall behind it. Maz used her enhanced vision to glance around the dark warehouse.

It was empty.

"Shit! Wrong one!" Max stomped out of the door and back towards the car Zack had "borrowed". "How many more warehouses can there be in the immediate area?"

"We still haven't tried that warehouse on 36th." Zack muttered, climbing into the car. He resented being dragged around to various warehouses to rescue a guy that got on his nerves.

J.C. slapped Logan hard across the face. "Tell me where you met her! I'm not going to ask you again!"

Logan spit blood out of his mouth. "I thought your boss was coming."

She shrugged. "He decided I'm a better interrogator." She straddled his lap again. "I get what I want out of everybody."

"Get the fuck off me." Logan growled.

J.C. raised her eyebrows. "Have we forgotten who is tied up? Or do you **not** want your half of the turkey sandwich?" She dangled the sandwich in front of his face. "No?" She pouted. "Oh well. I guess I'll eat it!" She glanced at Logan before taking a large bite. "Mmm… it's **soooo** good." She watched as Logan gulped, then ran his tongue over his dry lips. "Is my sexy friend hungry?"

"Don't patronize me." Logan growled again, not realizing he hadn't taken his eyes off the sandwich.

A sudden noise caught both their attention. The door to the warehouse burst open and two teenagers walked in.

"Yo J.C! What up girl?" A dark-haired male yelled as he and another girl approached J.C. and Logan.

J.C. immediately jumped off Logan's lap and confronted the newcomers. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. "Did Lydecker send you? This guy is mine for questioning, so get out of here!"

"Chillax! We just came by to check up on you! See whether you'd gotten yourself into trouble yet." The dark-haired male said.

"I don't need your help, so go away!" J.C. turned back around and walked back towards Logan.

There was another noise and two figures jumped through the doorway to be lost in the shadows of the warehouse.

"Hey! This is private property! You're trespassing." J.C. yelled as the two figures moved along the wall, darting behind machinery and shelves.

"Last time I heard, this was a free country and this warehouse was abandoned." A deep voice resonated from somewhere in the shadows. Logan recognized that voice. It was Zack. **What the hell is Zack doing here? I would've thought he'd be halfway across the country with Max by now.**

Max and Zack leapt from the shadows and froze. They were confronted by a mountain lion, a black housecat and a Siberian tiger. Max looked past them at Logan. "Which one is the blonde bitch?"

Logan nodded his head toward the mountain lion and Max narrowed her eyes. "Alright, kitty. It's go time!" She pounced at the cougar and grabbed its neck.

J.C. leapt back, with Max hanging onto her neck. **What the hell is this chick doing? Is she nuts?** J.C. shook her head violently and Max flew into a nearby shelf. J.C. lunged at her and sunk her teeth into her shoulder.

"Aw, fuck!" Max yelled as J.C. bit her. She punched the cougar hard in the nose and it reared back, obviously shocked.

Meanwhile, Zack had decided to get Logan free. He had rationalized that there were three dangerous cats and only two humans. He quickly picked the locks on the cuffs and tore the tape from his ankles. "I'll take the tiger… think you can handle a housecat?" Zack said in a mocking tone.

Logan rolled his eyes and picked up the small black cat. It began to purr. "Yeah, I think so." He found a small box nearby and put the cat in it. He then placed a large paint can on top of it. "Sorry, kitty. Playtime's over." He could hear the cat hissing and spitting from inside.

He glanced around and saw Max leaning on a shelf, her shoulder was bleeding. J.C. had turned back into a human and was pacing back and forth in front of her. Logan walked over to them and put a hand on J.C's shoulder. She spun around and smiled.

"Silly man. How did you get out?" She raised an eyebrow. Logan noticed Max's eyes became hard and knew something bad was about to go down.

"Seems your friends have abandoned you." She said, standing up. J.C. glanced around in panic and caught a glimpse of the tiger and black housecat scampering out of the door.

"Those spineless rodents!" She turned back to face Max. "This isn't over, you know." She spit at her before turning back to Logan. "I will be watching you, my sexy friend." She grinned before kissing him harshly. He pushed her away and Max grabbed J.C's shoulders to spin her around. Max gave her a quick slap across the face that left J.C. sprawling on the floor. She scrambled to her feet and ran out the door.

Zack watched her leave and sighed in relief. "She'll be back, you know. Most likely with Lydecker and his goons."

Max wasn't listening. She had propelled herself into Logan's arms and they were both sent backwards into the chair he had been tied to. "I'm so glad you're alright."

He pulled away and looked at her shoulder. "I can't say the same for you. We should get you to a doctor. Maybe Bling could help."

Max shrugged. "It's not too deep and, remember, I'm a genetically enhanced killing machine. I have junk in my blood that helps me heal quickly." She grinned, then kissed him.

"Sorry to interrupt this little reunion, but they will come back, sooner or later. We should get out of here." Zack walked out the door and started up the car.

"He's right. Let's go home." Logan smiled before getting up. Max began to walk to the door when she heard a sharp intake of air and something fall behind her. She turned around and saw Logan lying on the ground. "Logan!" She ran to his side and helped him up, noting that he couldn't stand on his own. "Is it your legs?" He nodded and she put an arm around his waist to support him. "Come on, we're going to go home and find a way to help those pesky legs of yours." She grinned and led him out the door.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, wish I did, but I don't

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, wish I did, but I don't. The only creations I take credit for are J.C, Paws and Sherena Khan. Again, don't sue me… it would be quite pointless, as I have no money.

Author's Note: Sherena Khan is the Siberian tiger. The Jungle Book's Shere Khan, the tiger, inspired the name.

****

Walking on Eggshells

Part 6

"Oh shit." Zack exclaimed as Max and Logan got into the back seat of the car. In the rearview mirror, he saw two black suburbans pull up in front of the warehouse. "Everybody in? We have to get the hell out of here." Zack jammed his foot on the gas and they tore away from the warehouse.

"Search the surrounding area and keep a watch on his apartment." Lydecker spoke into a small radio attached to his jacket. He turned and glared at the three teenagers standing in front of him. "Now I want to know how the hell one X5 can kick all of your asses in one go. Report."

"Well, sir, to be fair," The dark haired girl named Sherena Khan started.

"FAIR? You think life is fair? What have I taught you three? You are the only surviving members of the "Zoomorph 8" Group. We mixed X5 DNA with several species of ferocious cats and you can't beat ONE X5?" Lydecker's face was bright red and his lower lip was set in a scowl.

"Sir, there were two of them and the hostage managed to escape and incapacitate Paws." J.C. replied sheepishly.

"You three had better find the two X5's and bring them to me or there will be hell to pay." With that, Lydecker dismissed them with a grim look on his face.

"We can't go back to your apartment… they'll have men all around it." Max said as the car drove towards Foggle Towers. "Maybe you should crash at my place for a while… you know… until we can find these guys and find out what they want."

Max supported Logan as they took the elevator up to his penthouse. Zack stood by the door with his back to them, not wanting to see them holding each other. It pissed him off that even though Logan was weak and defenseless, Max still wanted him. He heard a sigh and turned around.

~Logan's POV~

I sat in my wheelchair, depressed about my inability to walk. It was bad enough before, but now I was sitting in front of the one man I felt threatened by.

"You really hate being in that wheelchair don't you?" I heard Zack grunt from behind me.

I narrowed my eyes, which was unnecessary as he couldn't see my face, but I narrowed them all the same. I wheeled into the computer room behind Max and started packing up my Eyes Only equipment.

I heard Zack follow me in and I wheeled around to face him. "Listen, I really just need some time to gather my things together and then we can get on our way, but can you please just leave me the hell alone for the moment?" I practically yelled in his face.

Zack looked shocked, I held back a smirk. He shrugged his shoulders, then glanced at Max before heading back out to the living room. I rubbed my hand over my forehead before turning back to packing my equipment.

I was just finishing up when I felt a hand on my neck, fingers tangling in my short hair. I was so surprised that I jumped and felt the hand pat my shoulder. "It's just me, Logan." Max leaned over and whispered in my ear.

I smiled, embarrassed and she stroked my cheek. "It's never been about you walking, Logan. Not for me anyway." She leaned down and quickly kissed me on the lips. "But if you act like this all the time, I'm going to have to kick your ass." She gave me a knowing smile and I returned it with one of my own.

The smile on her face disappeared and she grabbed the box from the table. "Logan, as much as I love your smiles, we really have to get out of here."

I wheeled into my bedroom to pack some of my clothes. "Are you sure Cindy will be okay with this? I wouldn't want to be trespassing in her crib." I watched as she leaned over my dresser and picked out some of my shirts.

"Mmm, Logan, I would **love** to see you in this sometime." She held up a black wifebeater and raised an eyebrow. She quickly threw it into the bag on the bed and pulled out some of my pants before throwing them into the bag as well. "Okay, do you need anything else 'cause we really REALLY have to go." She put the bag over her shoulder and held the box in her hands.

"Max! At least let me carry something!" I grunted as she practically threw the box of equipment into my lap. "Thanks."

We got to Max and Cindy's apartment half an hour later, ditching my Aztec on the way over. I phoned Bling as soon as we got in, so he would know where I was. I told him not to go back to the apartment for a while and he asked why.

"I don't want to get into the details right now. The gist is that there are some human hybrids who can change shape after me and Max." I told him calmly over the phone.

"Am I ever glad I don't have **your **life!" I heard a laugh at the other end of the phone. "It's like living in a video game knowing that girl. So… you staying with her now?"

I paused, confused as to why he would ask something like that. "Yeah. Nice place. Cindy's a bit peeved, but you know."

"I can imagine… so has anything happened between you guys yet?" I could sense a smile at the other end of the line.

I had anticipated this question and quickly thought up a witty response. "I don't think I need to remind you Bling, that Cindy doesn't play for our team, as she likes to put it."

"You know what I mean, Logan! With you and Max? How has she taken the whole you've-got-your-legs-back deal?" He had been pretty surprised that I had been able to stand on my own, and walk on my own. I didn't really want to tell him that I was back in a wheelchair after so many months of physical therapy.

"Fine… fine. Oh, I gotta go… I think Cindy needs to use the phone." I quickly hung up and turned to face Cindy. "It's all yours." I handed her the phone.

"If you weren't with my girl, I'd slap you upside the head for making me wait this long for my own damn phone!" She grabbed the phone out of my hands and went back into her bedroom. I heard the door slam a few seconds later.

"Ouch! What was that all about?" Max came up behind me and sat down on the couch.

I turned towards her. "I don't think she appreciated the fact that I'm taking up space in your apartment or the fact that I just called Bling from your phone."

"It's no big dealio. She'll get over it." She patted the couch beside her and I moved towards it. I lifted myself out of the chair and onto the couch.

I quickly looked around. "Where'd Zack go?"

Max shrugged. "I dunno. Probably checking around your apartment or whatever." She shifted closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. She looked up at me with shimmering eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you. When I woke up and you were gone… I almost lost it. I swear. As soon as I cleared my head though, I realized I had to get you back." A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek.

"It's okay… I'm okay." I wiped her tear away and kissed her. She put a hand on my chest and ran the other through my hair.

We carried on for a few long moments until we both heard a sort of "hmm" noise behind us. Max broke away and turned around.

"Well its about damn time Boo!" Was all Cindy said before grabbing her jacket and leaving the apartment with a 'See ya later!'

~Zack's POV~

I couldn't stay there. With them like that. It made my blood boil to see him touching her. It made me want to grab his neck in both my hands and just… No, I couldn't do that. As much as I hated the man, he had done a lot for all of us, a lot for Max. If I hurt him, I would hurt her.

I paced around the roof, glancing in the skylight every once and a while. I did a double-take when I saw a large shadow move across one side of the room. I dropped down on my stomach and peered down into the skylight.

It was a muscular black man. He seemed to know his way around the apartment. Then it hit me. It was Logan's personal trainer. I shook my head slowly, then decided I'd better tell this guy to get the hell out of Seattle before it was too late. I dropped silently to the fire escape and found the hole that girl made… J.C, that was her name.

I put a hand on the guy's shoulder and he whipped around, ready to punch me. He looked relieved when he saw me. "Where's Logan?"

"Get out of Seattle as quickly as possible." I said in an orderly tone, leading him to the door of the penthouse as I talked. "You're not safe. They know who Logan is and they'll soon know who his contacts are. I'm telling you, get out of Seattle tonight while it's still dark."

I think he must have sensed the urgency in my voice and he nodded. "Just tell Logan that I wish him luck." Then he shook my hand and left.

~Max's POV~

Blinding whiteness. I blinked my eyes a few times and the whiteness subsided. I saw that I was strapped in a large metal bed and my wrists were handcuffed to the metal bars. I looked up and was met by an all too familiar face. Lydecker. I gritted my teeth, then tried to lunge at him, but I was well restrained. "Where am I?"

"I think you know." He said, grinning for some sick reason.

"What am I doing here?"

"We found you at your apartment. We also found your little roommate too. That's how we found you, actually. We tortured her until she told us where you were. Then we killed her, of course. You're here to rediscover yourself, soldier. You've forgotten who you are and what you're meant to do." He paced around the room and I suddenly noticed there was a mirror facing the bed. It was obviously a one-way window to another room. I didn't think he'd be that stupid to think I wouldn't notice that with my enhanced vision.

"You son of a bitch. I'll never be a soldier again. EVER!" I spit into his face as he stopped pacing and approached my bedside. Before I knew it, I had managed to get out of my restraints and had Lydecker's gun in my hand. "Sorry to disappoint you, Deck, but I don't want to be all I can be." I switched off the safety and was about to pull the trigger when I saw the reflection on the mirror change. I gulped back a cry.

Logan was sitting in a chair with a gun to his head. He looked into my eyes and I felt a tear run down my cheek. I looked back at Lydecker. "Let him go and I won't kill you."

I was unnerved by the twisted smile Lydecker had on his face. "Come back to Manticore and he lives. Shoot me and he dies."

My fingers felt slippery on the cold metal of the gun. I looked back at Logan. "Don't hurt him… Please…" I whispered to myself. But obviously someone else had heard it.

"No!" There was a yell from behind the mirror and I saw Logan being held back by the two guards at his side. One of them still had a gun trained to Logan's skull. "Max, run! Get out of here!"

"I can't leave you, Logan." I whispered again.

He struggled against the guards and they punched him in the face. His head snapped back for a few seconds and I felt helpless. "Max go! Get out of here! I'll be okay! Max..go… now!" I saw the worry in his face and I pulled the trigger on Lydecker's gun.

He fell down to the ground, holding his chest. He was dead in a few minutes. I yanked the door open but stopped when I heard a gunshot. I looked back at the window to see Logan drop lifeless to the ground.

"NO!!!!!!"


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Don't own Dark Angel, Yada yada… Don't sue… pointless… blaa blaa blaa… All rights and characters belong to Cameron and Eglee (I wonder how much it would take to buy Michael Weatherly

Disclaimer: Don't own Dark Angel, Yada yada… Don't sue… pointless… blaa blaa blaa… All rights and characters belong to Cameron and Eglee (I wonder how much it would take to buy Michael Weatherly?)

A/N: Thanks everyone for the replies… I really appreciate the fact that people actually **like** this story. I just want to add that the writers were toying with all of us ML fans with the season finale… Arg! Why couldn't they just end it happily?

Anyway… I won't leave you hanging any longer!

****

Walking on Eggshells

Part 7

~Max's POV~

"NO!!!"

I sat bolt upright and began to sob. I then realized that I was in my bedroom, sitting on my bed. I jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Everything looked the same; my life seemed the same, except I was missing the two people that mattered the most to me.

I sat down, defeated, on the couch and surrendered to the tears that ran down my cheeks. I vaguely heard a board squeak as weight was applied to it and I lifted my head.

"What's wrong, Boo?" Cindy looked at me concerned.

I jumped up, hugging her with all my strength.

Cindy squeaked. "Aiight, Max… I can't breathe."

I let her go and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Sorry. I thought you were dead."

"Say WHAT?!?!" Cindy cried. She put her hands on her hips and looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"He told me you were dead… I didn't know what to do. I knew it was all my fault! I'm so sorry!" I went to hug her again, but she stopped me.

"One more hug from you and you'll crack one of my ribs." She chuckled and crossed the room to make coffee. I sat back down on the couch and sighed. Then I jumped back up.

"Logan??" I turned to Cindy. "Cindy, after they told me that you were dead, they showed me Logan with a gun to his head." My throat began to constrict from my emotions. "He told me that they would shoot him if I didn't join Manticore again." I gulped loudly and Cindy put a hand on my shoulder.

"Max, it's okay. It was just-"

"NO!" I screamed. Cindy jumped backwards. "It's not okay! I killed him, Cindy. He's dead because of me! What the hell have I done?" I felt my legs give way and I fell to the ground, sobbing. Cindy knelt down beside me and stroked my hair.

"Max, I don't know what you're on… it was probably just a dream." She said soothingly.

I shook my head. "No, you don't understand, it was real. I can't believe it happened. He's… he's… gone, Cindy. Logan's gone." I said between sobs.

"Logan's gone where?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I snapped my head around and gasped. I jumped to my feet and propelled myself into his arms.

"Logan." I breathed. I pulled back and kissed every part of his face.

He stopped my frantic movements by placing his hands on either side of my face. "Max… calm down. It's not like we haven't seen each other in a long time."

"But it was! Lydecker told me that they had tortured and killed Cindy and then they shot you… they shot you, Logan! And it was my fault because I was too selfish!" I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head repeatedly.

I felt his arms circle my waist and he pulled me to him for a hug. "Max, it was a dream… just calm down. All of us are okay. Don't beat yourself up over a dream."

I sighed and kissed his neck. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

I heard Cindy groan and shuffle towards her bedroom. "I'm happy for you, Boo, but I can't stand the mushy stuff." She shut her door and Logan chuckled.

I pulled back from the hug and looked into his eyes. "I mean it, Logan. I really don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Avenge my death." He grinned and I punched him lightly in the stomach. "Hey!"

I ran my hands over his chest and stopped at the waist of the boxers he was wearing. "I'm glad it was just a dream, because we have something we have been waiting to do…" I trailed off.

He grinned and I led him back into the bedroom.

~Logan's POV~

I woke up a few hours later and noticed the sun shining through the window. I didn't know what time it was. I didn't care. I was too elated with what had happened. I let my eyes adjust to the sudden brightness before looking beside me.

I sighed loudly. There was no one there. I closed my eyes and groaned. It was too soon. We'd really only been together for a few days and none of our friends knew except OC and Zack. Bling had his assumptions, but they had never been proven correct. I slowly got up and put on my clothes. Grabbing my jacket that was hanging over a chair near her door, I went out into the kitchen area.

"Good mornin'. There's some coffee there if you want it." Cindy said cheerily from her spot on the couch. Zack was sitting next to her, looking stern, as usual.

I shook my head slowly. "Nah, it's okay. I think I'm just going to get out of here." I headed towards the door.

"And jus where are you headed, Boo? You got some psycho chick on ya ass that, according to Max, is after more than information, if you get my drift." Cindy stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

I shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

"I have to check on my apartment…" I lied, because I honestly didn't know where I was going to go.

"Sure, Boo, whatever." She turned back around and sat on the couch. I watched as her and Zack became engrossed in the conversation they were having before I had emerged from the bedroom.

"Bye." I muttered as I walked out the door, slamming it shut behind me. I put my hands in my pockets and walked across the street, heading towards Foggle Towers, not knowing where else to go.

Suddenly, it hit me and I changed directions. Max had told me that this place was a great location to reflect and I decided that's what I needed. I headed up the enormous flight of stairs and was breathing heavily when I got to the top. But it was worth it. The city didn't seem as corrupt or dangerous from high up. I stayed away from the edge, content to sit a few feet back.

I took a deep breath and looked out at the horizon. I jumped when I felt two hands come over my eyes.

"Guess who?"

My heart leaped as I heard the voice whisper in my ear. Then I remembered why I had come up here. "What are you doing here?"

Max took her hands away and stood in front of me. "I might ask you the same thing."

"Thinking." I replied, looking down at my feet. She knelt down and put her hands on my knees.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine." I snapped. I saw a look of shock move across her face, and then her eyes became hard with anger.

"Fine!" She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "It's not my problem if you've got a stick up your ass! I just want to know why the hell you're putting yourself in so much danger!"

I stood up and looked down at her. "It's not your concern what I do, Max. You're not my mother!" Thank god, I finished in my head.

"Not my concern?" I gulped and she gritted her teeth. She looked like she was ready to explode. "What the hell do you mean it's not my concern? We've known each other for how long, Logan? How many times have I saved your life? You've butted into **my** life more than a few times during our friendship and shown concern. I've never told you to butt out because I thought we were honest with each other! Now what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" I yelled, sure that the rest of Seattle could hear us bickering on top of the Space Needle. "Where the hell were you this morning? I woke up, perfectly happy until I rolled over and met a warm sheet!" I looked down, my rage deteriorating. I was prepared to lift my eyes and add calmer words when my legs began to wobble and I fell. Max's quick reflexes saved me from going over the edge and she caught me in her arms. We were nose to nose and both of us were breathing heavily from the yelling.

She lowered me down so that I was sitting back on the building and she sat beside me. "Logan, I-"

I interrupted. "It was too soon, you don't have to say it. It was too soon, we weren't ready."

She made an exasperated noise and I looked at her. "Can I finish please?" She retorted. I nodded. "As I was saying, I woke up and decided that I was going to make breakfast. I went out to the market to pick up a few things when I realized that I can't cook half as well as you can and I didn't want to kill you the morning after we… did what we did." She blushed. "Anyway, I decided to head back home and wake you up so that **you** could make breakfast when I saw that blonde girl, J.C. She was talking to some guy with black hair and I heard her say that they were watching your apartment."

I gave her a small smiled. "Are you going somewhere with this?"

She gave me an impatient look. "Yes, let me finish. I heard her say that they were watching your apartment and then it hit me!" She looked me in the eye. "What if she gave you a transfusion? Her blood may work better then mine, I don't know."

I pursed my lips. "It's risky. How would we get her to comply?"

"I could tell her that I would go back to Manticore with her in exchange for the transfusion." She stated simply.

"No. Max, no. That's insane! You said you'd rather die than go back there and I'm not going to send you back there." I said quickly.

She rolled her eyes and moved into my lap. "Logan, I'm not **actually** going to go with her. We'll just make her think I'm going with her. You're jumping to conclusions."

"Max, my legs aren't important. If this jeopardizes your safety or your life, then it's not worth it. You're too important to me." I cupped her chin with one hand and held onto her waist with the other.

She leaned in and kissed me. When she pulled back, she said, "Don't worry. I can kick her ass anyway." She grinned.

~Zack's POV~

This was the craziest thing I've ever heard. "I thought his legs weren't important." I said simply, forgetting that I wasn't supposed to know that.

Max stared hard at me. "I never told you that… wait a minute. You were eavesdropping, weren't you? Dammit Zack! That was private. You have to be the nosiest person I've ever met! I can never trust you!"

To my surprise, Logan came to my defense. "Max, be logical here. It's pretty damn hard to not hear stuff when you have superhearing. Think about it Max. He's kept secrets that would be impossible for other humans to keep. He's helped you a lot, admit it."

I glanced back at Max and she bit her lower lip in concentration. "You're right, Logan. Just try not to hear those kind of things again, okay Zack?" Her lack of anger was a surprise to me. I then realized that it was probably because of her feelings for Logan. I clenched my teeth, then sat down in a chair.

"So, I guess we just go to his apartment and wait." I cracked the knuckles in my fingers and saw Max and Logan wince.

"That's disgusting." Logan said with his lip curled.

"I can't help it. Anyway, you guys go into the apartment, have dinner or something and I'll hide near that big picture window. I can see a lot from there." They both nodded and we got on with our day.

~Logan's POV~

Hours passed and it became dark. Max and I set out for my apartment on her motorcycle and Zack said he would arrive half-an-hour later. I had my wheelchair, so when we got to Foggle Towers, Max pushed me into the elevator.

As I entered my dark apartment, I noticed a small glow coming from the kitchen. "Hey! Who's in here?" I yelled out. Max and I both jumped as Bling's head popped out.

"Logan? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Canada by now." He crossed his arms and noticed Max. "And Max? I thought you'd be at work."

Both of us froze and looked at each other. "Oh shit! I totally forgot! Normal's going to kill me!"

I squeezed her hand. "It's okay. I'll forge a doctor's note and say that you were sick."

She smiled and caressed my cheek. "Thanks." We both suddenly realized that Bling was there and stopped our staring contest, blushing.

Bling raised an eyebrow at both of us. "So where's that crazy girl that's supposedly after you?"

"We're waiting for her to join our party." I said, trying to ignore Max's hand running through my hair. I finally broke down and leaned my head back against her hand, sighing. "I think I'll go make us something to eat." I rolled into the kitchen and began to prepare whatever I had in the fridge. I suddenly felt a slight pressure at the back of my neck and I turned around.

"Hey, sugar, did you miss me?" J.C. smiled and I saw her eyes sweep me from had to toe.

"Did you just kiss me, J.C?" I said loudly and Max ran into the kitchen. She eyes J.C. suspiciously before turning to me.

"Everything okay in here?" She sat down on my lap, obviously proving to J.C. that I was taken.

"Since when are you in a wheelchair?" J.C. asked, ignoring Max's blatant possessiveness.

"That's where you come in."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Huh?"

We explained my injury and how Max's blood had temporarily healed them. "It's worn off though and now he can't walk anymore. We want you to give him a transfusion." Max concluded.

J.C. crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. "And what's in it for me?"

"Me. You can take me back to Manticore and I won't fight you."

J.C. raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious."

J.C. eyed Max, then nodded. "Alright. Fine, whatever."

We sat at the table and I watched as J.C. began the transfusion, letting her blood flow through the tube that was connected to my arm. She eyed Max, who was sitting in my lap with her head resting against my chest.

"What are you looking at?" Max snapped, cutting through the silence. J.C. pursed her lips.

"You two. You don't fit well. You never would have made it together anyway, so it's just as well that I'm taking you back home." She grinned triumphantly.

"That place will never be my home." Max said softly, raising her head to look at me. "You'll always be my home, Logan." She kissed me softly before plunging her tongue into my mouth. She pulled back after a few moments and glanced back at J.C. "He will always be my home and no one will take that away from me."

I looked back down at the tubes connecting our arms and saw J.C's blood enter my arm. I felt a twinge of pain after a few moments and figured that it was working. But a few moments later, I felt another wave of pain; it was sharper this time. I clenched my teeth and Max looked at me.

"Logan, are you okay? Your muscles are all tense."

I blinked my eyes a few times before feeling a cloud of dizziness fall over me. I felt my head drop to the table and vaguely remembered falling out of my chair. I opened my eyes again and saw blurry figures. I blinked again as another wave of pain exploded through my body and saw Max sitting in front of me with an anxious look on her face.

"Logan… oh God, what's wrong?" Her pleading voice was distant and I blacked out for a minute. I struggled to regain consciousness and when I did, Max was shaking me, tears in her eyes.

"Max… I need to tell you something…. Before…" I clenched my teeth as my legs were being ripped to shreds.

"Logan, don't leave me… you're going to be fine. Bling's here, we'll take you to a hospital! Don't give up, stay with me!" I heard Max yell for Bling and he raced into the room, a stricken look on his face.

It took all my strength to lift my hand and trace a finger across her full lips. 

"Max, I love you."

Then everything went black.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cameron and Eglee, except J

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cameron and Eglee, except J.C. Don't sue me, is pointless, have no money…

Author's Note: Sorry about Chapter 7. My floppy disk decided to have a meltdown and bar me from every file I saved on it, so I had to rewrite the whole chapter. I know everyone's probably pissed about how I left off… so here goes…

Walking on Eggshells

Part 8

~Max's POV~

I cradled Logan's head in my arms and stroked his hair. "Bling, get the damn car ready! We're going to the hospital." I picked Logan up and handed him off to Bling. Then I grabbed J.C. by the shirt and slammed her against the wall. "What the fuck did you do to him?"

She plucked the tube out of her arm, then kicked my legs. My knees locked and I fell down. She leaned down and grabbed my hair in her hands. "I might tell you when we get back home." She began to drag me towards the doorway, but I saw Bling stand in her way with Logan still in his arms.

"There's no way you're going to leave this apartment without telling me how the hell you knocked a grown man unconscious without lifting a finger." Bling said menacingly.

While Bling was talking, I reached for a fork Logan was using while he was cooking. I quickly stabbed J.C's hand and she yelled, pulling back her hand to cover the area I stabbed. I jumped to my feet and grabbed the handcuffs that were on the counter. I guessed J.C. brought them along and got them out when she encountered Logan in the kitchen. I easily snapped one side on one of her wrists, then snapped the other cuff to the handle of one of Logan's kitchen chairs. "You're staying here until we get back from the hospital." I leaned in close to her face and narrowed my eyes. "Then we find out what the hell you did to him." I quickly searched her for any microphones or tracking devices, then I sat her down in the chair. "We'd better hurry, Bling. Don't worry about speeding, just get him to the hospital." I said as I bent the chair arms around J.C. to prevent her from dragging the chair to freedom. Her eyes went wide and she looked at me.

"He never told us you could do that." She said, fear apparent in her voice.

I rolled my eyes and took Logan from Bling. "Hurry, Bling." I almost sobbed. We got into the car and raced to the hospital. I held Logan in my lap the whole time, stroking his face on the way there.

We rushed into the emergency room and a doctor finally noticed us. "Can I help you?"

I gritted my teeth, resisting the urge to grab him and shake him until he was less oblivious. "This man is unconscious. A young woman gave him a transfusion and he started having seizures, then he blacked out." I wondered whether he really meant what he said before he blacked out. Probably not. No one would fall in love with me; I'm a freak. Yet when he said it, he sounded-

"Miss? We need to run some tests on him and try and revive him." I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at the doctor.

"So? Do it! What are you telling me for?" I snapped.

He looked taken aback before he smiled gently. "You're going to have to let go of his hand with that death grip of yours." He tapped my hand and I looked at it. I was holding onto Logan's hand so tightly that my knuckles were white. I quickly released it and bit my lip. "Sorry." I stifled a cry when they took him away.

Bling put his arms around me and I buried my face in my hands. Bling held me to his chest until I stopped crying. "Max, it's alright. He'll be okay."

I turned away from him and sat in a chair in the waiting room. All we could do was wait.

~Zack's POV~

I watched from the window as Max and Bling left the apartment with Logan unconscious in their arms. I turned my attention back to the girl held captive in the chair. J.C, I think her name was. I quickly climbed to the roof and broke into the apartment through the skylight. I peeked around the corner into the kitchen and saw her talking on a small cellphone. Funny, I thought, I saw Max sweep her for everything. I also wondered about how J.C. got the phone into her hands when her arms were pinned to her sides.

"Yeah. I'm at the guy's apartment." She paused, listening to the person on the other end. "She bent the fucking chair handles! Come get me out… and bring an extra key for the handcuffs." She hung up and waited.

I sat in the shadows until I heard the door of the apartment splinter.

"Why the hell didn't you transform? And how the hell did she bend the chair arms?" I recognized the speaker. He was one of the two other kids that were with J.C. when we rescued Logan from her clutches.

"Just get me the fuck out of here! I can't feel my fingers!" J.C. snapped. "Where's Sherena?" She said as the guy took out a small device from his jacket pocket. A tiny red light shone from the device and it cut through the metal of the chair arms easily.

"In the car. Was the girl with him when they took him to the hospital?" The guy asked as J.C. rubbed her arms and stood up.

"Yeah."

"What about that other blond-haired guy?" The guy asked.

J.C. ran her hands through her hair and groaned. "I don't know, Paws. Okay? Let's just figure out a way to get her to come to us first all right? I say we get that Logan guy again and then blackmail her into returning to Manticore by insuring his safety."

Paws nodded and I watched them run out the door. I swung back up to the roof and followed the car they had gotten into. As I ran from roof to roof, I questioned why I was doing this. I wondered why on earth I was following people who were going to kidnap a man who's in love with someone I care about. I came to the conclusion that it was for Max. She may not have said it or admitted it to anyone yet, but I could tell that she loved him back. She didn't have the courage to say it straight out to him before he blacked out, but I knew that if he was killed, she would never be the same. I also knew why she loved him. Don't get me wrong, I didn't know it in **that** way, but he seemed like a good person and anyone who helps the other X5's to safety is fine by me.

They stopped outside a hospital and all three of them ran in. I dropped to street level and found a back entrance. I quickly grabbed a janitor's uniform and a mop and bucket. I caught a glimpse of them sneaking into the patients ward, so I followed, muttering, "Just going to do the floors," to anyone that looked at me curiously.

I appeared to mop as I moved from room to room, looking for any sign of them. I turned around a corner, then quickly ducked back after I caught a glimpse of the three of them entering one of the rooms. I was about to toss the mop and bucket when three doctors walked up the hallway and I had to assume my role of janitor again. They entered the room the others had gone into and I heard a few crashes. Three doctors walked back out, but their scrubs didn't seem to fit them as well. As soon as I saw them round the far corner, I ducked into the room. The three actual doctors were all sprawled unconscious on the floor and there was a splintered chair lying on its side by the window.

I ran through the hallways, towing the mop and bucket behind me. I grabbed the first doctor I saw. "Where is Logan Cale's room?"

The doctor, who's nametag read, "Dr. Jim Stinson", looked shocked. "I'm sorry, do you work here?" He quickly grabbed a telephone that was on the near wall and spoke into it. "Security."

I heard the word and took action. I swung my fist and he flew backwards. I stepped over him and ran down the hallway. I turned a corner and saw the three "doctors" enter a room. I assumed this was Logan's room and strolled up to the door. As soon as I put my hand on the handle, however, the door swung open and hit me square in the face. I flew backwards into a drinking fountain and hit my head so hard that I blacked out. When I regained consciousness, the doctors were no where to be seen. "Fuck." I said as I felt a large bump on the back of my head. I got to my feet and went to the door of the room. It was empty, of course.

~Max's POV~

"What do you mean he's in a coma?" I cried. The doctor, a Dr. Smith, pushed me down into a chair and knelt in front of me.

"I'm very sorry Miss, but the new blood in his system has tampered with his own blood structure and caused him to slip into a coma. We're not sure when he's going to come out of it or what condition he'll be in if he comes out of it at all." He looked up at me with sympathetic eyes.

I stood up angrily. "What do you mean **if**? He's going to get out of it! Stop talking like that! You just said that you don't know when he'll come out of it. That means there's a chance he will, so just shut up!" I paced the waiting room. "Please, can I just see him? I really, really need to tell him something. Even if he's in a coma, I know he'll hear me and I need him to hear this." I took a deep breath and the doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but only family members are allowed to-"

He was cut off as I grabbed his throat. "Let me see him or I'll do something that will make your fellow colleagues wish they never went into medical school."

He glanced at Bling, who was standing behind me. "She'll do it." I heard him say.

The doctor nodded and I let him go. He showed me down a hallway and I glanced at the drinking fountain in the hallway. It was dented in one side. I suddenly sensed that something horrible had happened. The doctor pointed to a room and I opened the door. 

"You know, I'm not really in the mood for jokes right now." I grabbed his throat again. "Where the hell is Logan Cale?" I growled.

The doctor glanced behind me and his eyes went wide. "I… this was the room we put him in! I swear!" He choked out. I let him go and searched the room. There were no telltale signs of anything. I heard a small noise in the bathroom and I threw open the door. There was a janitor in there, basically tearing it apart. "Hey! Where is the man who was in this room?"

He turned around. "Max, they took him! They beat up a few doctors and they took him… probably back to Manticore." Zack replied as he rushed past me and into the hallway. He saw Bling and the doctor. "Do you have a car? We need to get back to Logan's apartment right now. They probably left us something to tell us where he is."

I put my hands on my hips. "Now why in fuck's name would they do that?" I spat out.

He spun around. "They're using him to get to you. Don't you see that? They're going to use him to get you to go back to Manticore. You go back and he lives basically."

I crossed my arms. "And how the hell do you know all this?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the exit. "We can talk as we go." We ran out into the parking lot and got into the car. "I got to the apartment just as you guys were leaving and I saw the other two teens help J.C. get out of the chair. I also overheard them talking about their plan."

"Why the hell didn't you stop them?" I started hitting him.

He grabbed my hands. "I tried! I tried so hard, Maxie. I didn't realize they had disguised themselves as doctors until I found the unconscious bodies in a room. When I got to Logan's room, they swung the door open into my face and I got knocked into the sink."

"That's why it was dented." I narrowed my eyes. "Why were you looking for him? You don't like him."

"No, but I can see why you do." I looked into his eyes and could see that he was telling the truth. "Whatever. We have to hurry."

We got to the apartment a few minutes later and crept into the computer room. "They probably sent us an e-mail." I snorted sarcastically.

Zack went to the computer and clicked on the e-mail icon. "Waddaya know." He said as he scanned the text in front of him.

Dear X5-452,

Come home and we'll find out where your loyalties lie.

~Lydecker

I put my head in my hands and sat down on the couch. I wiped away my tears and took a shaky breath. "Looks like I'm going home."

"What? Are you insane?" Zack stomped out of the computer room and confronted me. "You can't go back there, Max. I won't let you." He crossed his arms and set his jaw.

I shrugged. "I have to go back, Zack. I can't let him die because of me. I know you and him will get me back out. Maybe we can kick Lydecker's ass in the process." I smiled and he frowned.

"He's not worth it, Max."

I shook my head. "You don't understand and you probably never will. He is worth it because of everything he's done for me, for everything we've shared and for everything we've done together, he's worth it."

"I don't like this at all." He said simply.

I got up and patted him on the arm. "No one said you would, Zack."

~Logan's POV~

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to lift my head. I groaned when I felt pain shoot through my body.

"So, we're awake, are we?" I heard a voice from nearby and I shifted my head to find the origin. Lydecker was sitting in a chair across the room. I had regained enough consciousness to take in my surroundings. I was strapped onto a hospital bed in a cold-looking room. I had no idea where I was.

"Where am I?"

"I think you can guess, Mr. Cale." He got up from his chair and stood beside the bed. "I'm very grateful for your disability. It will bring one of my kids back home."

I raised an eyebrow and racked my semi-conscious brain for some sort of explanation to what he was talking about. I then remembered the events of the previous night. I stared at him wide-eyed. "No. She would never do that."

He reached into his pocket and held a piece of paper in front of my face. It was an e-mail.

Lydecker,

I'll come, but if you hurt him, I swear to God I'll kill you.

~ X5-452

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. She was returning to the place that almost killed her because of my stupid disability. I opened my eyes and saw Lydecker smiling evilly.

"Thank you for helping get one of my kids back for me." He sneered. I spit in his face. "Pleasant, Mr. Cale. Very pleasant." He wiped his face, then stalked out of the room.

I looked around for anything that could help me get out of my restraints, but there was nothing. I let myself be pulled into my dismal thoughts. I cursed myself for being weak. I knew that if I had full power over my legs I wouldn't be in this position. I also knew that Max blamed herself for my disability, but it was my fault. My own damn fault. I wanted to save America. I wanted to help it out of the shithole it had become. I clenched and unclenched my hands. It was all my fucking fault. I couldn't let her give herself up, not now, not ever.

~Max's POV~

I took a deep breath and looked over at Zack. "So, are you going to help me with this or are you just going to tell me I'm making a bad decision and leave?"

He lifted his head and his eyes met mine. "You have to do this, Max. I'll help you."

I stared at him for a few moments, unable to comprehend what I had just heard. Then I smiled. "Thanks."

I breathed deeply, then stepped out of the car. I turned back to the open window and leaned in. "Lay low for a while, then set the charges all around the compound. Zack will set as many as he can inside." I reached into the car and grabbed Bling's hand. "Don't worry about me."

Bling grasped my hand and nodded. I pulled away and turned towards the one place I never thought I would return to. "Let's do this."

We walked towards the main door and I began swallowing uncontrollably. Zack quickly pulled me into the darkness of a cluster of trees and held my shoulders. "Max, listen. I need to tell you a few things before you go in there. First of all, I'm sorry for the way I acted a few days ago. I never should have tried to take you away from Seattle, I see that now. Second, no matter what happens in there or out here, just know that I'm your brother and I'll always care for you, alright?"

I nodded slowly and averted my eyes to the entrance to my personal hell.

"Max, you need to tell him how you feel."

I looked back at Zack and blinked rapidly, utterly dumbfounded. "What do you mean?" I again averted my gaze, only this time it was to make sure he couldn't see that I was lying through my teeth.

He lifted the corner of his mouth in a half-smile. "Max, it's obvious you care for him as much as he cares for you. Just tell him that you love him."

I gulped, then whispered, "I've never told anyone that before. I've never felt this way before, Zack. It scares me."

He lifted my chin so that I had to look at him. "Don't be scared, Max. You know that he'll be there for you every step of the way. He loves you, you heard it from him. Tell him how you feel." With those words, he stepped away from me and ran quickly to a grate on the cement wall. I watched as he pulled it away and slipped inside.

I took a deep breath and walked up to the two soldiers guarding the entrance. One of them lifted their gun and nodded at me.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to see Lydecker."

"Do you have a pass?"

I rolled my eyes before punching the soldier in the face and grabbing his gun in one swift movement. The other soldier reached for his rifle, but I butted him on the back of the head with the butt of my gun. "Consider this my pass." I said before strolling into the building. I walked by a few scientists before recalling everything that had happened to me in this place. I turned down a hallway and remembered when Eva was shot. I went through a doorway and remembered the experiments done on all of us. I shuddered when I recalled the day Lydecker hired a man to run from us and we caught him, killing him in cold blood. My breathing quickened and I began to run, afraid they would treat Logan in the same fashion. I ran down another hallway, only to stop at a doorway, seeing Lydecker standing inside. I stood in the doorway and put my hands on my hips. "Did I miss the party?"

He spun around and shook his head. He looked disappointed. Like I cared what he felt like. "I'm disappointed in you, Max. You're a soldier and you've become attached to this man. You've become weak. It's a good thing you came back to us, your family." He spread his arms wide in a gesture of welcoming.

I narrowed my eyes. "Fuck you." I spat.

He shrugged and turned towards a mirror at the back of the room. Suddenly, the image changed and I saw what was happening behind the glass. I gritted my teeth and pulled out the gun I had stolen from the soldier at the front entrance. "Let him go."

Lydecker looked at the scene behind the glass. Logan was sitting in a chair, facing the two of us, and there were two soldiers behind him, one with a gun pointed at Logan's head. Lydecker turned around and pursed his lips. "I don't think so. If you put your gun down, maybe I will let him go. What do you say, Max?"

I hesitated and Logan must have seen it. I glanced at him and he jumped up from the chair. The two soldiers grabbed him, trying to restrain him, but he was putting up a hell of a fight. "Max, get out of here! Go now or you'll regret it!" I heard his words and felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Don't hurt him or I will kill you." I started to put down my gun, when suddenly chaos erupted behind the mirror. Logan had grabbed the gun out of one of the soldiers' hands and pointed it at the other soldier.

"Put the fucking gun down." He demanded. The soldier complied and Logan shot both guards quickly in the legs. They fell to the ground, clutching their legs in agony. Then Logan shot the glass and jumped through. I brought my gun back up to Lydecker and grinned.

"Looks like the tables have turned. Is he armed?" Logan searched him and grabbed a small gun from Lydecker's leg holster. "Now who's weak?" I stared hard at him, wondering what I should do with him. Debating whether to kill him or not, I heard Logan's voice in my ear.

"Think about how much pain he's caused you, Max." We both had our guns trained to him and I could see the fear in Lydecker's eyes. I lowered my gun a few inches and shot him in stomach. He made a small noise before collapsing. We ran to the doorway, but stopped when we heard Lydecker speak.

"You'll never be free, you X5's. It doesn't matter if I die, someone will replace me." He said in a strangled voice.

I turned back to look at him. "Not if the whole damn building is blown to shit." I grabbed Logan's arm and we ran down the hallways. We finally reached the entrance and ran across the large parking area to hide in a group of trees. We turned back to look at the building that had brought me and my brothers and sisters so much pain. I let a breath out and turned to look at Logan, before a pained look spread across his face and he collapsed onto the ground. I knelt beside him. "Logan, what's wrong? Did you get hurt? What is it?"

He closed his eyes and muttered, "Legs. They gave out on me again. Looks like the transfusion didn't work."

"I wouldn't think so after it put you in a goddam coma!" I joked, but I read the seriousness in his eyes and stopped laughing. "Logan, you really have to believe that I don't care if you walk or not. It's you I care about, not your ability to walk."

He reached out and took my hand. "Then you have to believe that this disability is not your fault. It was my decision, so don't blame yourself 'cause I know you do."

I nodded and glanced at a figure jumping down from a window in Manticore. It was Zack. He sprinted towards the trees and knelt down beside us. "It's all set." He did a double take when he saw me. "Max? I thought… You both made it out." He breathed a sigh of relief. "The charges are all set to go off in about 2 minutes. Hopefully it won't take them that long to search the area. Where's Bling?"

I looked over my shoulder at the rendezvous spot. The car wasn't there. Zack stood up and looked over at the compound. "Should be going off any minute." As if on cue, at the end of his sentence, Manticore suddenly burst into flame, a small rumble in the ground was the only indication of the charges set around the building. The flames began to consume the building quickly and no one went in or out of the building.

We watched until the flames died down and I was shocked at the damage. The explosion had consumed everything save a few ashes and rubble lying on the ground where the building used to be. The fire department never arrived because Manticore was built out in the middle of nowhere and no one had survived to use the phone to call them.

I hugged Zack and laughed. "It's over. I can't believe it's over!" I exclaimed happily. He pulled back and nodded.

"I have to tell everyone. Now we can all live normally."

"I hate to tell you this guys, but you two will never be a normal anything." We turned when Logan spoke. He was still sitting on the ground with a large smile on his face. I put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him up. He hugged me quickly, then shook Zack's hand. "We should probably see if Bling is there with the car." I looked again at the spot we were to meet Bling and saw the car sitting there. We ran towards the car. I struggled a bit with Logan because his legs still refused to work.

We reached the car and Zack got in beside Bling, so Logan and I could have the backseat. I helped Logan in before jumping in behind him and the car zoomed towards the main road. I grabbed Logan's arm and pulled it around me before leaning against his chest. "I'm glad you're alright."

He tightened his grip on me and kissed the top of my head. "I can't believe you did that. You hated Manticore, so why would you return?"

I tilted my head to look up into his eyes and knew I had to tell him. I had to tell him how I felt or I would lose my nerve and he would never know. "Why do you think, Logan? I came back because I-"

I was cut off as Bling slammed on the brakes of the car and we were both thrown forwards into the backs of the front seats. "Ow, dammit. Bling, why the hell did you do that?" I yelled.

The car door was suddenly thrown open and I was pulled out by a pair of hands. I felt my feet hit the pavement of the road and I stood up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The three Zoomorph 8 subjects stood in front of me with angry looks on their faces. "You destroyed it. You destroyed our home and now you'll pay." J.C. said as she lunged towards me. I ducked out of her way and she landed in the back seat of the car beside Logan. She glanced up at him and smiled. "Hey, sexy." She said coquettishly. Logan grinned, then punched her in the face and pushed her out of the car. She fell in a heap beside the car and I grabbed the back of her jacket. I turned her around so that she faced me.

"Stop chasing me. You're free. Manticore was not your home, it was your prison. If you can't see that, then I can't help you." I let her go and looked at the other two. "Think about what they did to you in that place. They weren't your family. Would family experiment on you or cut you up or kill half of your brothers and sisters before getting the perfect soldier? That place was hell and you know it. Accept it!" I yelled at them.

J.C. lunged at me again, her fist catching my jaw and knocking me back into the car. "Don't you ever speak about our family like that again! Just because you decided you didn't belong in Manticore doesn't mean we don't. You killed Lydecker and destroyed our home and you will pay for that."

I grabbed the door and slammed it shut. Bling took the hint and we sped away from the trio.

~Logan's POV~

I smiled as she leaned against me again. I stroked her hair back from her face and sighed. "So no more Manticore." I said simply. She nodded slowly. After a short time, I glanced down at her and saw she was sleeping, something she never did. I wondered if the reason she never slept prior to this evening was because she was always on edge about Manticore. I decided to ask her about it when we got back to her apartment.

Bling dropped Zack, Max and I at Max's apartment before heading back home himself. "This business has tired me out." He had said.

I carried Max in my lap while I wheeled myself to her apartment, Zack following close behind. I knocked on the door, but Zack shook his head and pushed the door open. He sauntered in and sat down on the couch. I peered into the apartment before going in. "Where's Cindy?"

I had no sooner gotten the question out of my mouth when she emerged from her bedroom.

"Doing my nails sugah. What's happened to my Boo?" She said, looking concernedly at Max, who was still lying in my lap.

"She fell asleep on the way home. She's okay, don't worry, just tired." I turned and took Max into her bedroom, closing the door behind me. I lifted her onto the bed before maneuvering myself onto it. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily.

"Hey." She murmured before getting underneath the covers. She patted the spot beside her and I gladly moved to it, wrapping my arms around her. She shifted to look up at me and yawned.

"Get some sleep, Max. You've had a long day." I said comfortingly.

She shook her head slightly. "I never sleep. Besides, you've had a long day as well." Despite herself, she yawned again. I gave her a look and she frowned. "I'm not sleepy…" Her eyelids fell and she groaned. "Okay, maybe I am sleepy." She relaxed into my arms, turning her head into my neck. A few minutes passed and I felt her breathing become deeper. I thought she was asleep, but then I heard her voice. "Logan?"

"Yes, Max?"

"I love you, too." She murmured before kissing my neck. I grinned and stroked her hair. After a time, we both fell asleep.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, but hey, it **is** the summer. Anyways, it's not over yet. I still have one more chapter to get through. There are some loose ends to tie up (such as the three amigos- J.C. and the gang, plus what will happen with Max & Logan) so don't stop reading just yet!


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: All characters (save J

Disclaimer: All characters (save J.C, Paws and Sherena Khan) belong to Cameron and Eglee. This story is just a result of being bored. Don't sue me, I have no money.

Author's Note: This is the last chapter (boo hoo), but maybe if you beg, I'll write another story! (just kidding) So without further ado, here is Chapter 9.

Walking on Eggshells

Part 9

~Zack's POV~

I woke up the next morning with a slight pain in my neck. I sat up and stretched, feeling truly free for the first time since our escape from Manticore when we were children. I stood up and walked over to Max's doorway.

"Max?"

There was no reply. I pushed the door open and stepped inside the dark room. I smiled slightly when my eyes adjusted to the dimness. Max and Logan were lying together, fully clothed, in the bed. They had their arms wrapped around each other and both had smiles on their faces.

I retreated from the room, pulling the door shut behind me. I felt happy for them. They had found love in each other and I suddenly wished I had the same thing. I shook my head at that thought and went to make coffee, planning to visit the other X5's to tell them the news. Manticore was gone and we were finally free. No more running.

Cindy emerged from her room ten minutes later, looking cheery as usual. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat beside me on the couch. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." I murmured.

"What's up with you, Boo? You was all fine yesterday and now you're like Ice Man." I let out a laugh and Cindy smiled. "That's better. And I slept fine as well, thanks for asking." She took another sip of her coffee. "So… now that big bad Manticore is gone, where you gonna crash?"

I pursed my lips. "I dunno. This has never happened before. I've always had to look over my shoulder for the black helicopters. And now…"

"Nothing?"

I turned my head to look at her. "Yeah, nothing. It's just… weird, you know? I guess I'll check on the others, tell them the news, then… I don't know."

She patted my arm before getting up. "You're always welcome in Seattle, Boo." She put her cup in the sink and went back into her bedroom. I leaned back against the couch and began the impossible task of planning my future, now that I actually had one.

~Max's POV~

I stretched in my sleep and encountered a warmth beside me. I opened my eyes and saw blue ones staring back at me. "Hey."

Logan grinned back at me. "Hey."

I stretched my arms again before wrapping them around Logan's waist. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." He reached out and stroked my face. "Did you sleep well?" I saw the anxious look in his eyes and smiled.

"Wonderfully." I thought my answer would erase the worried look, but I was wrong, it remained. "What's wrong? Why do you look so worried?"

"I don't know if you remember what you said last night, but-"

I caught on to what he was talking about and silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. "Yes, I meant it Logan. I love you. Of course I love you, how could I not? You are absolutely perfect." His cheeks went a little pink and I leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you, too, Max. I was worried that you had been so tired that you didn't know what you were saying. I didn't want to be let down." He averted his eyes from my gaze.

I sat up and stretched, yawning. "Mm, do you think you could whip something up for breakfast, Mr. Cale?"

He grinned and moved into his chair. "Sure, I could. The menu depends on what you have in your cupboards, however." He wheeled into the kitchen and I followed. Zack was sitting on the couch with a wistful expression on his face. He jumped when I said good morning.

"Oh, morning. Did you have a good sleep?" I noticed a gleam of amusement in his eyes and smiled.

"First time that I've had a good sleep. It's a weird feeling. I feel so refreshed." I sat on the counter, watching Logan cook.

"So, you two **actually** slept last night? That's surprising." Zack laughed.

I wasn't sure what to make of his new attitude. It seemed like he didn't mind Logan and I together. Not only did he seem to not mind he seemed happy about it. I resolved to have a talk with him later.

I grinned. "Shut up, Zack." I slid off the counter and leaned over to whisper in Logan's ear. "I'm going to get changed. Don't start without me." I kissed his cheek and went back into my bedroom. I picked up Logan's bag and went through his clothes, wondering what would look best on him. I decided to let him choose his pants, but left the black "wifebeater" on my bed. Then I quickly changed into some clothes and went back into the kitchen. The smell of breakfast cooking taunted me and my stomach growled. "Logan, you've done it again." I said as I approached him. "Why don't you go get dressed?" I leaned towards him and added in a whisper, "I've left something for you to wear on the bed." Chuckling at the look of horror on his face, I ran my fingers through his hair before he went to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

I turned to Zack and looked at him apprehensively. "So… you're okay with this? With me and Logan?"

He seemed to think for a moment, and then he smiled and nodded. "You can't help who you love, Max. I'm happy for you two." He got up from his seat and hugged me. "Just remember that I'll always be your big brother, Max." He pulled away and made a gesture towards Cindy's room. "Cindy said I'd be welcome in Seattle if I decided to settle here."

"She's right."

He smiled. "I have to go tell the others the news. I'm sure they'll all want to see you." He went to the door of the apartment and reached for the handle, but turned back to look at me. "Tell Logan that I'm happy for you guys and that I admire him for his courage. Say bye to Cindy for me." With that, he was gone, but I was sure he'd come back.

I heard the bedroom door open behind me and turned around. Logan wheeled out of the room wearing the shirt I had picked out and a pair of khaki pants. I grinned and his cheeks flushed red. "Stop it." He said grinning back at me.

We ate in silence, only broken when Cindy emerged from her bedroom and wondered why we didn't tell her that we had made breakfast. She grabbed her jacket and went to the door. "Lata."

I looked at the door for a few moments before turning back to Logan. He grinned and I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We have the whole apartment to ourselves." I grinned and we went back into the bedroom.

~Logan's POV~

I rolled over on the bed and wrapped my arm around Max's waist. She sighed and placed her hand over mine. "I don't think I could ever tire of doing this with you." She said, smiling.

I agreed and kissed her. Eventually, we got up and I regained some of my normal brainpower. "Hey, where'd Zack go?"

"Oh, he left. But he wanted me to tell you that he's happy for us and that he admires you." She looked at me, surprised.

I was taken aback. Zack always seemed to hate me, and believe me, the feeling was mutual. Recent events, however, changed things. He helped save my life and I couldn't ignore that. I'm just glad that he wasn't hanging around Max anymore. "Well, that's… uh, I don't really know how to reply to that."

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. He left to go tell the others about the fall of Mighty Manticore." She paused for a second before grinning. "God, Logan, I can't believe it! I don't have to run anymore."

"Which means you can stay with me." I said, putting an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me and sighed.

We went over to my apartment and met Bling.

"It's good to see you alive and well, my friend." Bling said as he hugged me. I grinned and looked around the apartment.

"It's good to be back home." I saw Max's face and added quickly, "Not that your place wasn't absolutely heaven, Max. We have some interesting memories, don't we?" I raised an eyebrow and she blushed.

"So, I assume you two have worked everything out?" Bling asked, looking pointedly at Max's hand, which was running through my hair.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Bling?" Max said innocently before sitting down on the couch. I was about to sit beside her when there was a crash and a thud. Both Max and I groaned. "What are you doing here?" Max asked, standing up.

"Just came to pay you back." J.C. said as she advanced on Max and tried to grab her. But Max was too fast and she dodged J.C.'s outstretched arms before stepping on the blonde's foot, pinning her.

J.C. yelled, but Max quieted her by punching her in the face. "Why punch can't you punch leave us punch alone?" Max lifted her foot and J.C. fell to the ground, clutching her nose, which was bleeding. 

There were two more thuds and I glanced at the origin of the noise. J.C's friends had obviously been watching from somewhere, and, seeing her in trouble, had come to help her. I wheeled beside Max as the two teens advanced on us.

"Max, we can't handle them alone." I said anxiously.

There was a sudden splinter of wood and a gunshot. J.C's body went limp and the two teens had retreated, eyes wide. I took a deep breath, relieved, as Zack put his gun back in his jacket and kneeled down to check J.C's pulse. "She's dead." He said bluntly as he stood back up. "I'll get rid of the body."

"Thanks Zack." I said, putting out my hand for him to shake. He took it and smiled.

"No problem. I have to go. Maybe I'll check up on you guys sometime in the near future." He grabbed the body and left the apartment.

Max turned to me. "Well, I think that's the last we'll hear out of the Zoomorph 8 group."

All this happened about six months ago. We hear from Zack every few weeks, telling us where he is. He told us that the remaining X5's were happy about the demise of Manticore and even happier to hear that Lydecker was dead. "Jhondy wants to meet the man that captured her sister's heart." Zack said to me on the phone the other day. I wanted to meet them, too. Max talked of them endlessly, obviously hoping that they could all see each other again.

Max continued working at JamPony, even though she complained ceaselessly about Normal. She told me about her heat cycles and how she had been worried about telling me before because she thought it would make our relationship weird. Needless to say, she went into heat about a month ago, and it didn't change anything, except for the fact that we stayed in bed for two days straight.

I loved her more than anything, which is the reason I'm so nervous today. I'm sitting on the couch, waiting for Max to come home from work. I looked at the object in my hands again and took a deep breath.

I hear a noise outside the door and it opens suddenly, everything that I am going to say suddenly disappears from my head. "Hey Max." I say, hiding the object behind me.

She comes over to me and kisses me. "Hey yourself. What have you been doing today?" She says as she sits next to me, massaging my shoulders.

"Just thinking."

She makes a 'hmming' noise. "About what?" Her hands stop massaging and she reaches behind me. "Logan? What's this?"

I turn and look at the box in her hands. "Oh…uh… okay. Can I just try and remember what I was going to say?" I take the box out her hands and close my eyes. I can sense her grinning and I wait a few more moments. I finally open my eyes and she looks down at the box. "Max, you are the most important person in my life. You've saved me from terrorists, humans that can turn into animals, Lydecker and not to mention despair and loneliness. I couldn't stand not having you in my life. Will you marry me?" I open the box and wait for her answer, holding my breath.

I don't have to wait long however, as she practically screams "Yes!" and propels herself into my arms. She kisses me passionately before I pull away to put the ring on her finger. She wipes her eyes and laughs. "I… Logan…" She begins stammering, lost for words, until she sighs. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

~The End~

Author's Note: There you go. It's a happy ending. If this part sucks, it's because I'm not going to be around a computer for the next two weeks, so I had to write this quickly. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and replied, you kept me going! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
